ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Transylian
Transylians are a sapient species from the planet Anur Transyl. History In the past, the Transylians were enslaved by and used ultimately as food by the Vladats, until the Transylians rebelled against the Vladats, using superior technology that they had developed in secret to hunt the Vladats to extinction sometime before Azmuth started collecting DNA samples for the Omnitrix, which initally left Vladats excluded from the Omnitrix. Biology Transylians are a species which resemble Frankenstein's monster. They are made of several different body parts sewn together, as well as various electrical generating equipment and life support technology. It appears that Transylians aren't born with the coils on their back, appearing to grow sometime during childhood. Male Transylians can grow facial hair. Behaviour According to Viktor, most Transylians share a hatred of Vladats, due to being enslaved by them and used ultimately as food in the past. Transylians are not very friendly towards species from outside the Anur System and see them as monsters. However, after being shamed for doing so by Scout, many of them apologised for their behaviour, but admited that they still find humans ugly. Habitat Transylians have been seen living in towns on Anur Transyl alongside Ectonurites, Loboans and Thep Khufans. Powers and Abilities Transylians have two conductor coils on their back that allow them to generate purple or green electricity and release it from their hands. Transylians have an electromagnetic body that allows them to stick to metallic surfaces. Transylians can survive in the vacuum of space. Transylians are able to connect themselves to machines with the small plugs and coils on their back, allowing them to power and control them. Weaknesses Transylians can have their electricity absorbed from their coils. Notable Transylians *Frankenstrike (the Codon Stream/Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Transylian) *Viktor *Viktoria *Transylian citizens of Anur Transyl 'Transylian Hybrids' *Kevin Levin (Omniverse mutation; flashback) (1/11 Transylian, 10/11 various) *Ultimate Kevin (1/49 Transylian, 48/49 various) 'Prototype Omnitrix/Biomnitrix Fusions' Prototype Omnitrix *FrankenArms (½ Tetramand ½ Transylian) *Frankenbolt (½ Arburian Pelarota ½ Transylian) *Frankenchuck (½ Perk Gourmand ½ Transylian) *Frankenfreak (½ Ectonurite ½ Transylian) *Frankengrade (½ Galvanic Mechamorph ½ Transylian) *Frankenhead (½ Petrosapien ½ Transylian) *Frankenheat (½ Pyronite ½ Transylian) *FrankenMatter (½ Galvan ½ Transylian) *Frankenmutt (½ Transylian ½ Vulpimancer) *Frankenvine (½ Florauna ½ Transylian) *Frankenwolf (½ Loboan ½ Transylian) *Snare-enstrike (½ Thep Khufan ½ Transylian) *Stinkenstrike (½ Lepidopterran ½ Transylian) *XLRStrike (½ Kineceleran ½ Transylian) Biomnitrix *Fragenstrike (½ Incursean ½ Transylian) *Franken-X (½ Celestialsapien ½ Transylian) *FrankenArms (½ Tetramand ½ Transylian) *FrankenBig (½ To'kustar ½ Transylian) *FrankenChill (½ Necrofriggian ½ Transylian) *Frankenchuck (½ Perk Gourmand ½ Transylian) *Frankenclock (½ Chronosapien ½ Transylian) *Frankendactyl (½ Pturbosaurian ½ Transylian) *FrankenDitto (½ Splixson ½ Transylian) *Frankendrillo (½ Talpaedan ½ Transylian) *Frankendust (½ Nemuina ½ Transylian) *FrankenEcho FrankenEcho (½ Sonorosian ½ Transylian) *Frankenfreak (½ Ectonurite ½ Transylian) *FrankenGoop (½ Polymorph ½ Transylian) *Frankengrade (½ Galvanic Mechamorph ½ Transylian) *Frankenhead (½ Petrosapien ½ Transylian) *Frankenheat (½ Pyronite ½ Transylian) *Frankenhopper (½ Orthopterran ½ Transylian) *Frankenmech (½ Nanochip ½ Transylian or ⅓ Nanochip ⅓ Transylian ⅓ User's species) *Frankenpick (½ Transylian ½ Toepick's species) *FrankenRG (½ Prypiatosian-B ½ Transylian) *FrankenRigg (½ Planchakule ½ Transylian) *Frankenrot (½ Transylian ½ Gutrot's species) *Frankensaur (½ Transylian ½ Vaxasaurian) *Frankenspin (½ Geochelone Aerio ½ Transylian) *Frankensquatch (½ Gimlinopithecus ½ Transylian) *Frankentomix (½ Transylian ½ Atomix's species) *Frankentrout (½ Ickthyperambuloid ½ Transylian) *FrankenWorst (½ Atrocian ½ Transylian) *Gravastrike (½ Galilean ½ Transylian) *XLRStrike (½ Kineceleran ½ Transylian) 'Dimension 23' *Lightning Volt (the Hero Watch's DNA sample of a Transylian) 'Benzarro's Timeline' *Frankenstrike (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Transylian) Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Species from Anur Transyl Category:Species with Electricity Generation Category:Species with Electrical Blasts Category:Species with Technology Manipulation Category:Species with Enhanced Strength Category:Species with Enhanced Durability Category:Species with Enhanced Reflexes Category:Species with Electromagnetism Category:Species with Space Survivability